Different Than Everyone
by LittleWinter1011
Summary: What if Katniss never rebelled against The Capitol and there's still The Hunger Games? This is the 78th Hunger Games, narrated by Luna, the District 2 female tribute. First THG fanfic! R&R and I might need your OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Claimer: I do own The Hung-**

**Suzanne Collins: Shut up. I do.**

**Me: Fine. I do not own the very amazing, dysfunctional futuristic dystopian novel with Katniss and Peeta as its Main characters in all it's glory with the book title of The Hunger Games.**

**First THG fanfic. Read and review please. ~Wintaa**

Different Than Everyone

Chapter 1

Luna looked to her right, then her left, then to her right again. 'This is it.' Luna breathed out. She tugged at her utility jacket. Her braided auburn hair seemed golden under the sun. Loose strands flew around. "10..9..8.." The countdown came closer and closer. All her life she has been training for this. 'Finally' She reassured herself. "3..2..1". Everyone started off to the Cornucopia. Luna strangled a District 8 boy, damaging his windpipe in the process. She ran as fast as she could. Her swift legs pumped faster. A District 10 girl tried to punch Luna. The nerve! She should learn a lesson: Never mess with a Career Tribute. Luna twisted the girl's arm, throwing her down. She stepped on her throat, making sure she wouldn't breathe. "Try to mess with me, huh?" Luna whispered. In an instant, the District 10 girl gasps for air than stopped, her blue eyes like glass. That's 10 cannons off already. The other District 2 tribute, Victor, Luna thinks his name is, killed viciously, she guessed his name is fitting. Everyone (except the Career tributes) are either dead orthey have already ran away into the woods.

Luna walked in the Cornocupia, seeing an amazing range of armory. She picked up the silver twin daggers. Ah heck, Luna took all the knives there. She hid one in her boots, one up her sleeve, a small one near her neck and kept the twin daggers in her hands. She took one of the backpacks and the bag of apples. With that, she was stealthily enough to avoid the other Career Tributes. Sure, Luna would have a higher chance to survive if she joined them but if she wanted to win, she cannot make alliances. She took off into the woods.

Luna was thankful that her sense of hearing is more enhanced. She use to have a hearing problem but after a check and a highly-expensive bill, her hearing is slightly enhanced, enabling her to listen from faraway. Just now, some District 6 girl thought she could sneak up on Luna. But with a snap and a stab, she's dead. She checked her backpack. A rope, night-vision goggles, a water canteen (which had no water in it), a thin black sleeping bag, a bottle of iodine, a small coil of wire, a pack of crackers and beef jerky and a box of matches. Great. Suddenly, a flash of silver caught her eye. Then a tuft of chestnut-brown hair. Cotton. Luna tensed up. Cotton is a District 1 girl which Luna immensely hated. She was all flirty and ...gross. Luna watched from the boulder she was hiding behind.

The Career Tributes. Cotton, Victor, Layken (District 1) and Daxon (District 4). Luna knew what they were looking for. Her. "She must be somewhere. Alive. 13 cannons went off. I doubt she's one of them." Victor roared. Luna crouched even lower. "I'll just make a snare. She's just 12. A girl like her? She'll probaly walk straight in." Daxon announced. Ah, but they don't know Luna made a trap too. Layken and Cotton agreed. "Fine. We'll do it." Victor grumbled. Luna watched Daxon's trap. The knots were so complicated. District 4 traps always annoys her. "So what are we going to do with her once we get her? Do we kill her? Or recruit her?" Layken asked Victor. "She never really showed her skill set before. But she got a score of ten. So we'll probaly recruit her." Pssst...like Luna would ever accept.

"We camp out here! We'll wait here and see." Victor exclaimed to the others. When they slept, Luna had enough time to study the trap. Now's her chance, with one swift movement, she took one of her daggers and boomerang-ed it. It triggered the snare and her dagger return to her. With a loud snap, everyone was awake already. "Someone triggered my trap. It's not a mishap. Someone is ambushing us." Daxon said slowly. Victor raised his arm while Daxon ducked. "Wait! Vic... He's right, someone's ambushing us." Cotton screamed. Victor looked at her and cackled. "This time Daxon, only this time." Victor spat. Luna watched from the tree she was hiding at. Slowly, she made her way down the tree and started searching for a cave. She came across one near a river, after she bent down and scooped the water, she went into the cave.

And right there, a District 5 boy was standing with his mouth agape. He slid his hands to his back and pointed a spear at Luna. Luna didn't feel intimidated at all. But she wore a mask of cowardice. The boy smirked and threw the spear at her direction. Instinctively, she sidestepped and sent a knife into the boy's chest. Luna picked up his spear. She had no reason to use it but she kept it. She pulled the knife out of the boy. She looked at him for a while. His face pale, only the whites of his eyes can be seen, his chest spewing blood from the deep cut. Luna turned away. "You train for this." She whispered to herself.

She pulled his body out the cave and watch as the hovercraft picked up his lifeless body like a paper doll. She found a couple of grooslings scurrying around in front of her cave. She had a hearty meal that night. That should fill her alright. She slipped into her sleeping back and slept a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own THG. **

* * *

Chapter 2

Luna woke up the next morning feeling dizzy. The smell of blood reeks the place. Right, she hadn't cleaned up the boy's blood. She slung her bagpack over her shoulders. She hiked through the forest, trying to find loose tributs to kill. She stumbled upon a sleeping female tribute, probaly from District 10. Luna positioned herself and sent a blade sailing into her back. It hits the target and the girl's dead. Luna pulled her knife out of the girl's back. It was stained with fresh blood, the red drips down onto Luna's hand once she heard the girl's cannon sound. Luna wiped it off and went away when the hovercraft came and collected the girl's body.

Luna's thoughts drift back to the Career Tributes. Why are they so silent? There's only 8 tributes left. They are always the most active during such low numbers. She found a place to rest and out of nowhere, a blade struck her thigh. Luna whipped back, to see the District 3 make tribute, Jem. He held a cruel sword and a makeshift whip. He positions his whip and it sails through the wind and almost hit Luna. Almost. Luna ran as fast as she could but Jem was just as fast. He managed to stab Luna in the arm. Warm blood oozes out from her shoulder. The pain kicks in and it was unbearable. Her thigh hurt. The cut was getting worse and worse. She still ran but her thigh was slowing her down. She gripped her arm. It was her left arm though, she uses her right to throw. Throw! Her knives! It's back there! Jem was getting closer by the second. She grabbed the one up her sleeve and hurled it at his direction. He ducks but he was too tall, the blade struck him right in the center of his forehead. Pain etched across Luna's face when she saw Jem's body. He died a very violent death, his face wore a shocked expression. Luna pulled out her knife. His cannon fires and Luna ran back to where she left her knives. She never looked back.

That night, Luna had a nightmare. "Might as well just die. You wouldn't win anyways. Look at you. You're a disgrace. A disgrace. You hear me?! It was a good thing you were reaped! One less person to feed for!" Her father yells at her. He hit her repeatedly. She always hide her bruises under a jacket so no one knows her father abuses her. Then the scene changed. Victor was cackling with Cotton by his side and Luna saw it. She saw it. Her own death. She was lying in her own pool of blood, an ugly wound at her abdomen. "Try to escape, huh? It really was unlucky you didn't join us. You could've survived but you being Little-Miss-I-Can-Do-Everything-On-My-Own just had to run away. Oh, poor you!" Cotton says as she held a spear in her hand. The tip was red with dried blood and the hilt was slightly dented. The weapon that would kill Luna. Luna woke up with a start. She was back in the cave.

Beads of perspiration dotted her forehead. "Get a hold of yourself." Luna thought. She lift up her sleeve to check on her arm. She wrapped it in some kind of leaf that wasn't quite effective but it'll have to do. Luna has no sponsors, she knows that. All the sponsors are Victor's, assuming his odds are 3:1. Luna? No one had faith in her. Her odds? 34:1. It's this bad. No one cares about skills, just personality. Idiot Capitol. What has personality got anything to do with killing each other in a bloodbath? You don't just stand there and popped out a random joke. This is war. Not some sappy reality show.

Anyways, back to her wounds. They seem to heal alright but the pain was still there. She had to limp when walking. Ah, stupid pain! Luna ate nothing but only an apple that day. She didn't feel like eating. She has got other things to care about, like her wound, food wasn't really helping.

Luna looked up to the sky when the anthem played. 2 tributes dead. Jem and the District 10 girl, both whom got killed by Luna. Luna feels the guilt overriding her. "You're not suppose to feel that way! Come on, Luna!" She scolded herself. She got up, even though the pain in her thigh stung her, and went to the stream. She sunk herself in there, her face on the surface staring at a piece of black sky. The water cooled her cuts and cleaned off the blood. At least it wasn't infected.

She put the night vision goggles on. Everything was so clear. She could see anything. Like that squirrel on the oak tree to Layken coming towards the stream. Layken! Luna hurriedly got out of the water and climbed behind a bush. She scrambled and peeked. Layken bent over and cupped a mouthful of water. The he turned and blue eyes met black.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I need your reviews please! Flames are accepted. Please tell me whether it was good or not. And everyone gets a cookie. (::) (::) ~Wintaa **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this chapter's a bit short. Disclaimer: I don't own THG.**

* * *

Chapter 3

No..no..no this can't be happening. Layken walked to the bush Luna was hiding behind. He was armed with a bow and arrow and yelled. "Hello!" Luna crawled on the muddy ground. Silently, she made her way next to a tree trunk. Layken pushed away the branches. Luna watched from behind the tree trunk. She moved, slowly, to get closer. In her hands were her knives, ready to strike. Unfortunately, Luna stepped on a twig and Layken let loose a stray arrow. "Who's there!" He shouted. Luna thought she got away, but unbeknownst to her, Layken saw her boots peeking out of the tree. He aimed and when Luna turn to look, for safety, he shot. Luna's eyes widen. She started sprinting, although the searing hot pain races up her leg. Layken gave chase, shooting an arrow every now and then. All of them missed. She was glad she still had her goggles on."Geez who trained you back in your district? You suck!" Luna taunted him. She reached a steep hill. "Should I?" She asked herself. Layken was coming closer. Luna managed to oust herself up a ledge. Then another, and another. Her arms were exhausted, especially her left arm. She could feel her wound tear more and more with every hoist.

Luna gritted her teeth. Layken started to climb the hill too. "He's fast." Luna thought. She jumped over a fallen tree, but when she landed, the impact was too strong and the pain is even greater. Layken seemed to notice, and aimed mostly at her right thigh. He let loose an arrow and it slices through the air, it missed Luna but the sharp tip slid across her wound. Luna screamed in pain. She let all her frustration go, and without any warning, she let a knife fly at his direction. It hit his left eye. Right in his left eye. Layken crumpled to the floor. He pulled out the bloody knife. Luna felt sick to her stomach. He writhed around, like a worm on dry land. He was screaming and kicking. It must've felt horrible. Luna watched in terror for a while. She took a mercy shot. One that struck dead center in his heart. Then he stopped. Luna's heart was doing jumping jacks, literally.

She felt like a heartless killer. But as Layken's cannon fires, she fled after she gathered her knives. 6 tributes left. Faraway, Luna hears another cannon fires. The Careers. 5 tributes left. One more, and that's it. Luna against Victor, Cotton and Daxon. Luna exhaled in relief when no other cannon fires. She looked at her array of knives. She killed 8 tributes already. She didn't train for this. No. She felt horrible. It wouldn't affect her at all when she chides herself, she's doing this to proof everyone wrong. But thinking about the fallen tributes, she was going crazy mentally. She picked up the blades she used to kill Layken. The blood had already dried. She started cleaning it and polished it until she can see her own reflection in the blade. She took a hard look at herself. Her black eyes were sadistic, maniac-like. She didn't recognize herself. She was completely different. The girl in the blade wasn't Luna. No. It was Cotton.

* * *

**Ooh. You didn't see that cliffie did you? Please review. I need an ending for this story. Please. I beg of you. Review and everyone gets a PENGUIN today! (') (') ~Wintaa**


	4. Author's Note

**Hi guys. Erm since no one is following this story let alone like it, I guess no one will care about this author's note. I know, I know I'm not supposed to do one but I need to tell you guys that I will have to stop for a while. I have a big exam coming up and I have like author's block or something. I will however try my very best to update ASAP. ~Wintaa**


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously on Different Than Everyone:_

_The girl in the blade wasn't Luna. No. It was Cotton._

* * *

_Chapter 4_

Cotton. Armed. With a spear. A flash of white light ran across Luna's mind Spear. The weapon that will cause her death. Luna scrambled for her knives. Where is it?! Cotton wore a thin, wicked smile on her face. Her eyes...crazed. Blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. Luna saw her life flash before her eyes. "Hello..." Cotton paused for awhile, then continued. "...Luna." That flirty, gross girl whom Luna thought she was is actually this pyscho. "You think you can make it on your own. I wonder even why Victor wanted to recruit you. So helpless, aren't you? Now, I'll kill you. And when this ends. I will come out on top as victor! Victor doesn't stand a chance. I'm too...vicious for him." Cotton said. Insanity hinted in her voice. Little bits of saliva mixed with blood dripped out her mouth as she speak.

It was about to be like Luna's dream. Except without Victor. Just Cotton and Luna. Cotton raised her spear and _There_! Luna had found her knives. In a bid to live, Luna threw one at Cotton's head but she dodged. "That would've been a fatal blow." Luna thought. Cotton used the hilt of her spear and forced Luna down. The force was so strong, it dented the hilt. Luna tripped Cotton, making her fall next to Luna but Cotton's response was quick. She took her spear and stabbed the ground next to Luna. Luna managed to get up, but that earned a cut at her left cheek. As the blood trickled down her face, Cotton was getting up. _Quick_. Luna had set a trap to capture grooslings out her cave. She ran there while Cotton tailed her. Unfortunatly, Cotton knew what a trap is. "Do you think I'm stupid enough to walk into that trap?!" she spat. Luna had to think of something quick. Luna threw another knife. It hit Cotton at her right foot, slowing her down. The blood on Luna's face was drying. Thankfully. Then she saw Cotton's eyes trained on one spot. Her right arm. Cotton stood up and kept targeting the right arm. Luna easily sidestepped and tried a new tactic: Close combat. She used her knife and pointed it at Cotton's throat. "Well, you're a little charmer, aren't you?" Cotton said, her voice tight.

"You. Will. Not. Win." Luna whispered to her. She stabbed but Cotton was one step ahead of Luna. She crouched and forced her spear into Luna's right thigh. The wound! Cotton must've noticed it. The dizzying pain was hot. Luna saw stars. But she persevered. "One. Last. Shot." Luna muttered. Cotton hurled her spear like a javelin. But Luna let a cruel blade slice through the air and strike Cotton in the stomach. Cotton stumbled back. Obviously in shock. Her stomach was spilled with blood. She let her hands fall to her side. She fell. And the fall seemed endless. The spear which Cotton threw struck the earth. Luna crawled to Cotton's side and retrieved her knives. "Sorry." Luna whispered to Cotton. How Cotton's family must be grieving right now. She killed both tributfor rom District 1.

Luna cried as she saw Cotton's body being lift up into the air. No use prooving anyone now. "That's enough." she thought. She lifted her blade inches away from her abdomen...

* * *

**Oooh another cliffie. What do you think will happen? Will Luna kill herself? Will Victor find her and IDK kiss her?! Or kill her?! Review and you might know. ~Wintaa**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

_Previously:_

_She lifted her blade inches away from her abdomen..._

And that's when she heard a the forest echoed the sound of Claudius Templesmith inviting them to the Feast. Luna hated this feeling inside of her. The need to live. But her heart took utter control of her body and the next thing she was doing, she was already speeding towards the Cornocupia.

4 backpacks. 2 big ones, 2 medium sized ones. Labeled with 2,4 and 9. The Gamemakers must know that Luna was not in an alliance with Victor. And he must've dumped Daxon on the way. She scaled a tree and waited there for awhile. In case of, well, danger. It was an instinct she didn't want to feel. But she was trained to, programmed into her mind like a reflex.

The sight of a bloody Victor caught Luna by surprise. The rage was clearly seen, he was literally, boiling. A cannon sounded right after that. Victor's cruel thin smile hung on his face as he ran towards the table. But right after he saw the other backpack labeled with '2', his smile instantly turned to an unexplainable expression, a mix of anger, shock, vengeance and the need for bloodthirst took over his eyes. All that's left is one changed boy, his innocence pried away from such a young age, and now he thinks what he's doing is for the sake of living.

He looked around for awhile, Luna crouched, avoiding being seen by Victor. Luna hated herself! She should've willingly be seen, to be killed. That's what she wanted right? Luna's mind was in a state of confusion. She was torn between living a painful life or dying a painful death. Victor then took off with both bags, 2 and 9, and then he took off. After clearing the area, Luna decided to come down, slowly and carefully. She placed her knives in easily accessible places and she slowly reached out for the bag.

"Ow!" Luna shrieked. Victor didn't leave, he was waiting there all along and Luna was so stupid to have walked into his trap. The pain stings at the forearm of her right. Victor had slashed her arm and the blood should've been red... But it wasn't. "Tracker jacker sting venom. Soon, you'll be dead in a minute. So let me have the pleasure to shorten your burden. I'm sure you'll enjoy it. Oh, and this is for Cotton." Victor said the last few words in a menacing tone, creepy, scary yet silent. "Cotton never loved you." Luna suddenly spat out. "What did you say?" He bellowed. Luna gained her confidence. She had found Victor's weak link.

"She never loved you. She was just manipulating you. What you thought you had never actually existed in her world." Luna continued. Victor was shaking, blinking back tears. "That's not true." He muttered furiously. "Really? She told me that herself, she was going to kill you. Well, of course it happened right before I stuck a knife into her heart." Luna snarled. Victor didn't reply. Instead, he let his anger do the work.

Both of Luna's arms were injured, so she had to improvise. She manage to pull out a knife from her left boot and took a careless jab at Victor. It left a cut just above his eyebrow. Victor weigh probaly 2 times than Luna and she's pretty sure Victor isn't starving here in the arena so Luna ruled out hand-in-hand combat. When Victor grab hold of her, she bit onto his arm, leaving a teeth mark. She kicked him away with her left leg, but Victor made a fast recovery and he viciously thrashed around and his sword had hit Luna.

The meadow looked beautiful. The golden rays of the sunset warmed Luna's skin. She doesn't want to leave this place. It's...paradise. Just the opposite of her torture.

Luna awoke from her hallucination. The cut was deep...but it was painless. Luna looked around and saw everything the way it was. The shining Cornocupia next to her, the grass felt so soft. "I will at last join my kind." Luna whispered to herself. And slowly, she saw her life flash before her. Her breath shorten, second by second. She knows she's dying. As the life drain away from her body, she gladly accepts Death to claim her. She took one last breath...her final breath. And she heard her own cannon sound. This is the story of Luna. Her life, her choices, her death.

* * *

**It's the end of Different Than Everyone! How ya feeling after that suspenseful ending? Glad? Sad? Mad? Well, let me know. ~Wintaa**


End file.
